Tie Me Down
by supersdude
Summary: Puck returns from juvie to find a disturbing sight: his girl in the arms of another man. Well, this certainly won't do. one-shot. P/Q. T for language


**A/N: some first things first. this is my first one-shot, my first glee post, and my first story from a 1st person pov. so be gentle =] this is Puck's return from juvie and the end of S/Q =]  
**

**disclaimer-i own nothing. glee and it's characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

Noah Puckerman walked through the doors of McKinley High School and sniffed the air. Ah, that smell. The smell of fear. After a week in the slammer I had almost forgot how sweet it was. There was something different though. It was…intensified. There was no doubt about it, when the cops picked me up at my house there were two thoughts on my mind. The first was thinking how my mom was most likely reacting in the kitchen. The second was how much of a god I would be once word got around school. I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty while throwing nerds in the dumpster, they'd just jump in.

I was proven right as that weird kid with the glasses ran by me and jumped into a trash can. He had a pretty rocking jew fro, but that didn't make up for everything else he lacked. A few girls in their cheerio outfits passed by, I gave them the famous Puckerman grin and nod. They knew what was up.

Truth was, being in juvie wasn't all that bad. It was only a week and the dudes in there weren't too bad. Most of them just did stupid shit like me. I mean come on. How many teenage serial killers were you going to find in Lima, Ohio? It was all pretty chill. I mean the food sucked, the cots could use some work, and I was seriously lacking me some women, but at least it wasn't like those stories you hear about being turned into a big fat guy's bitch.

No one needed to know that though. I moved through the halls. There was one person who would think me going to juvie wasn't bad ass at all. Well, probably two or three but there was only one person that mattered. I think I had memorized the location of her locker in under a month and every route to get there. Just another little fact no one needed to know.

Then there she was. I feel bad, Santana losing her spot and all. I mean there's nothing wrong with a boob job. But damn did I love seeing Quinn in that cherrios outfit again. I bet she would—Wait, why were there two blonde heads at her locker? I know she doesn't have a twin, as hot as that'd be. She's handing her books to…Sam? This was a joke right! I couldn't move my feet or make a shout as MY girl walked off with some blondie. I was only in juvie for a week! What the hell happened?

That's all I could think of as I went through my first two periods. How conniving Sam had been. Hell, he's probably the one who sent the cops to my house! I sang a song with this dude and he makes a move for my girl. Then there was Quinn, what was she playing at? There was no way she could honestly be into this guy. She must have thought I was going to the big house; got desperate and starting talking to Sam. It's okay though, now that I'm back she can drop the lame.

Third period was my first chance to find out what the hell was going on. I had P.E. with Sam and there was no way he was getting out of this class without giving me some answers. As everyone filed out, I pretended to tie my shoes until him and I were the last ones. "'Sup Evans. Happy to see me back?"

I watched as he gave me a bullshit smile. "Of course. The team could have used you this weekend." Well that was true, I am the star of the football team. Still, I could smell the fear coming from him.

"So uh, Santana said you guys did duets in Glee last week. How was that?" damn I'm good. If I was going to have grounds for pummeling this guy, I'd have to get him to admit to something.

"It was, uh, great. Quinn is a really good singer" he spoke quickly before busying himself with his shoes.

"Oh so you performed with Quinn?" I asked playing stupid.

"Uh yeah, we both needed partners so it just…worked out. But I think we should get going before the teacher-" "You're not making a move on her are you , Evans?"

It was time to get straight to the point. This punk had to know he was dealing with Noah Puckerman. I watched as he squirmed under my stare, jeez he was worse than Finn.

"N-no, of course not. I wouldn't break the bro code" I heard him stutter out. Bullshit.

"Well that's good. Cause you know. If you were" I slammed my fist into the locker nearest me, making a dent. "That'd be your face." With that I got up and left the locker room. I'm sure he had to change his pants from peeing in them after that.

My day was pretty damn good after that if I do say so myself. I got a free lunch courtesy of the chess club. After that it was just breezing by until glee club. I walked into the room and it was like a guy hadn't been through juvie for a week. Rachel and Finn were caught up in each other, Santana ignored me, bitch, and everyone else just kept on talking. I could care less though as my eyes were drawn to one seen. Sam was sitting neck to Quinn. Oh, this guy had balls. Either that or he was the stupidest person on earth. It was like I hadn't just threatened his life. He didn't even have the courage to look at me, but I stared him down as I walked to a chair on the opposite anyway.

The whole time I had no clue what Schuester was saying. All I could do was try and wrap my head around what was going on. It was like I had time jumped back to fifth period Algebra and had no clue what was happening. Was Quinn really into this guy? Maybe she's just trying to make me jealous. Then again, she hasn't exactly been to into me since school started. I just need to find out how she feels, then I can work from there.

Naturally, I couldn't just ask her how she felt. There was no way she'd admit to it. So I waited until the bell for lunch rang. I grabbed Santana, and went to a hall I knew she would pass by. We were just talking but with Santana anything can seem like more than talking. As she passed by, I didn't turn my head or acknowledge her, but out of the corner of my eye I caught her expression. Bingo. It wasn't that 'ew, get a room' look or any look of disgust. It was that 'I wish it were me' look. He look I had been hoping to see since school ended.

After my whole test it was simple. After football practice, I headed to the gym. 'Just in time' I thought as the Cheerios started filing out. Poking my head in, I saw Quinn was the last one, throwing a few extra things in her duffle bag. "So Evans, huh" I said, walking towards her, my hands stuffed in my pockets.

"I don't have time for this, Noah" she still called me Noah. Another positive sign.

"Wait" I said grabbing her arm, and watching as every inch of her body stiffened. "Does he have that effect on you?" I questioned, moving towards her. "Will he know that you like to take the covers and purposely give you more so you don't toss in your sleep? Does he know when to put his arms around you when a movie is own, because you always end up falling asleep?"

She kept her eyes focused on the gym floor, but I knew what going through her mind. "I love you" her eyes immediately looked up to me and I could see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't say that" she muttered, almost glaring at me. "All we did was have a baby together. That doesn't mean you love me."

"I love you Quinn Fabray" I reiterated, my eyes unblinking. I reached up and wiped away the tears that had fallen before leaning down to kiss her. She didn't move, but when my lips were on hers I felt her respond with everything she had.

"I love you Noah" she said as we pulled apart, a smile breaking through her tears. I couldn't believe it. Me, Noah Puckerman, was turned into a guy who was admitting his feelings in a gym. Though there was no other girl who could do that to me.

"How about we consummate our love" I said giving her my Puckerman grin. She gave a gasp and looked around as if someone would have heard me.

"God, you're such a pig sometimes!" she declared before pulling me down and pressing her lips against mine. I would've said something about her loving a pig but I knew when to shut up. Still I couldn't help but think, at least she's in love with this pig.


End file.
